


Эксперимент

by CommanderShally



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Infinity War Event, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Капитан Америка отрастил бороду.





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн после евента Войны Бесконечности. Написано на StonyBingo.

Тони считал, что это нечестно. Судьба нагло над ним посмеялась, причем самым коварным образом — потому что ну никак у него в голове не укладывалось, что из всех парней в Академии такой шикарной бородой первым обзавелся именно Стив Роджерс. Тони, конечно, похвалил новый имидж Стива, хотя находил странным наличие дырок на форме и вырванную с мясом звезду на груди.

Впрочем, для дела изменения во внешности Стива сработали как надо — Таносу и его прихвостням они как следует надрали зад и выпроводили за пределы Академии. Теперь можно было выдохнуть, вернуться в прежнее спокойное русло, ходить на занятия и не думать о спасении мира. Правда Тони считал, что вместе с Таносом их покинет и борода Стива, а с ней и все остальное. Что Капитан Америка снова будет выглядеть, как президент класса и отличник, а не хулиган из подворотни — однако этого не произошло.

Шли недели, а Стив даже и не думал бриться — Тони, если честно, не знал, как относиться к такому положению дел. Ему-то новый уровень клевости Стива безумно нравился, так сильно, что это было уже немного неприлично. А еще Тони, глядя на Стива, почти переставал думать о том, что всегда мечтал быть первым, у кого в Академии появится борода.

***

Звонок в Башне просто разрывался. Тони повернулся на другой бок и укрылся одеялом с головой. Однако трель не умолкала.

— Джарвис, кто там еще? — Тони кое-как сел на кровати и посмотрел в сторону выхода. Иногда он жалел, что не построил Башню посреди тумана времени, чтобы никто не наведывался к нему так рано.

— Это Сэм Уилсон, — ответил Джарвис, чем Тони удивил. Они с Сэмом не особо общались, и связывала их разве что дружба со Стивом.

— Окей, пусти его, — Тони поднялся и, добравшись до кофемашины, упал за стол.  
Через пару минут в дверном проеме появился Сэм.

— В чем дело? — Тони кое-как влил в себя кофе. — Только не говори мне, что ты в такую рань пришел, чтобы попросить меня посмотреть твои крылья?

Сэм помотал головой.

— Я здесь не за этим, — Сэм сел напротив. — Дело в Стиве.

Тони как-то резко проснулся, словно весь, кофе выпитый им за последнюю минуту, мгновенно добрался до мозга.

— А что с ним?

— Ну, — Сэм как-то замялся, словно не знал, как начать. — В общем, я думаю, что со Стивом что-то не в порядке.

Тони почти хотел добавить: «Он танцует чарльстон, конечно, он не в порядке», — но решил, что надо дать Сэму закончить.

— Ну, ты знаешь, на что ему пришлось пойти, чтобы выступить против Таноса, — продолжил Сэм. — Все эти изменения во внешнем виде… Ему, конечно, идет, да и выглядит он теперь старше…

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что не зависть к его бороде тебя сюда привела, — вставил свои пять копеек Тони. Ну правда, где правильный до мозга костей Стив Роджерс, и где борода — у Вселенной точно было особенное чувство юмора.

— Что? — Сэм, кажется, шутку не оценил и просто проигнорировал слова Тони. — В общем, он теперь ведет себя, как те задиры из Академии Гидры. Чуть что, сразу собирается бить всем носы. Спелся с Кроссбоунсом и зависает в Общежитии Бунтарей.

— Ого, — не удержал своего удивления Тони. — Стив превращается в плохого парня?

Это уже была серьезная проблема. Если бы Тони знал, что на Стива так повлияют борода и пара дырок на форме, то постарался бы это предотвратить. Ну потому что какая Академия Мстителей без Капитана Америки, и какой Капитан Америка без хорошего поведения?

— Я поэтому к тебе и пришел, — Сэм почесал затылок. — Ну знаешь, ты ведь не самый прилежный студент, поэтому я подумал, что только ты сможешь найти к Стиву подход и…

— И вернуть его на светлую сторону? — предположил Тони. С одной стороны, ему было очень лестно, что из всех, с кем Стив общался, Сэм пришел именно к нему. А с другой — неужели Тони растерял свою репутацию безумного гения и ловеласа, раз к нему пришли, чтобы попросить наставить Стива Роджерса на путь истинный? Где он свернул не туда?

— Да, — Сэм радостно кивнул. — Он дорожит вашей дружбой, поэтому должен к тебе прислушаться.

Ох, а вот тут Тони чуть не покраснел. Потому что да, они со Стивом, может быть, и ссорились периодически, так, что Академия трещала по швам, но когда все было мирно, кое-кто даже подшучивал над ними, называя сладкой парочкой. И иногда Тони казалось, что в этих слухах была доля истины, большая такая доля — иной раз Тони ловил себя на мысли, что только безупречная репутация Стива, которую не хотелось портить, останавливала его от того, чтобы пригласить Капитана Америку на свидание.

— Сэм, я сделаю все, что смогу, — честно пообещал Тони. Он правда был готов избавить Стива от любого дурного влияния. Единственный человек, которому Тони мог разрешить учить Стива плохому, был он сам.

***

Тони честно не знал, с чего начать. Наверное, стоило просто поговорить со Стивом. Выяснить, так сказать, что к чему. Но для этого нужно было попасть в Общежитие Бунтарей, а там находилось слишком много разных неприятных личностей. Да, они тоже учились в Академии, но Тони, хоть и верил в перевоспитание плохих парней, но все равно чувствовал себя в их компании не очень комфортно.

— Чего это ты тут?

Тони подпрыгнул на месте, чуть не споткнувшись о собственные ноги. Кажется, не стоило сегодня надевать реактивные сапоги — но он подумал, что надо иметь возможность быстро смыться, поэтому и перчатку с репульсором взял с собой.

Справа от него стоял Баки, за его спиной торчал гриф гитары, а сам он выглядел так, словно не спал последние пару недель — хотя тут Тони подозревал, что темные круги под его глазами — макияж, а не результат недосыпа.

— Стива ищу, — ответил Тони, и они оба посмотрели на Общежитие Бунтарей, из которого доносились смех, громкая музыка и даже звуки, напоминающие выстрелы.

— Ты думаешь, он в этом темном месте? — Баки подошел ближе и с все тем же безразличным выражением лица добавил: — Вроде я видел, как он туда заходил.

Тони выдохнул: если Стив все-таки находился в этом здании, то значит, не нужно было искать его по всей Академии. Хоть какие-то плюсы. Правда вот как теперь его оттуда выманить? Разговаривать с ним в присутствии Кроссбоунса, мадам Гидры и остальных Тони не хотел.

— Слушай, Баки, — Тони даже улыбнулся, чтобы выглядеть как можно более доброжелательно. — А ты можешь сходить туда и позвать Стива?

Баки вытащил гитару из-за спины и, кажется, даже попытался что-то наиграть. Лица его из-за нависающих волос при этом не было видно, поэтому Тони сомневался, что его услышали.

— Очень надо, — добавил он.

— При полной луне в темноте я и ты… — забормотал Баки и медленно направился в Общежитие. — В никуда привели нас с тобою мечты…

Тони хотел было спросить, о чем речь, но Баки уже скрылся внутри здания. Оставалось только ждать.

Через пару минут дверь Общежития резко распахнулась, и из нее быстрой походкой вышел Стив.

— Тони, — Стив широко улыбнулся — из-за бороды он выглядел, как большой довольный пес. Тони едва удержался от того, чтобы представить, каким бы сейчас получился из Стива оборотень. — Ты хотел меня видеть?

— Да, — Тони кивнул. — Разговор есть.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — Стив подошел ближе, возможно, даже слишком. Из-за своего нового имиджа он как будто вел себя куда расслабленнее, чем обычно.

— Не здесь, — Тони огляделся. Куда в такое время можно было пойти, чтобы спокойно поговорить?

Он схватил Стива за руку и потащил в сторону Парка. Там, конечно, можно наткнуться на студентов в любое время суток, но сейчас, когда почти вся Академия развлекалась в Клубе, в Парке наверняка есть пустые лавочки.

— Что тебя так тревожит? — спросил Стив, когда они остановились недалеко от центрального фонтана. — У тебя на лице написано, что ты чем-то взволнован.

— А у тебя на лице большими буквами выведено «комплекс плохого парня», — выпалил Тони. Зачем тянуть кота за хвост, когда можно сразу высказать все, что так его тревожило.

— Какой еще «комплекс плохого парня»? — Стив кажется не совсем понял, о чем речь. — О чем ты, Тони?

— Обо всем, — Тони начал махать руками в воздухе, — вот этом. Борода, например…

— Тебе не нравится моя борода? — Стив, кажется, ухмыльнулся. Тони не был уверен, так как почти не смотрел на него.

— Почему же, нравится, я же тебе так и сказал, — Тони снова подумал о том, что если бы у него была растительность на лице, то он бы выглядел в сто раз эпичнее. А еще, что борода Стива действительно вызывала у него сплошь положительные эмоции, даже, наверное, слишком.

— Тогда что не так?

— А вот это что? — Тони ткнул Стив прямо в грудь, зацепив пальцем за одну из дырок на форме. — Ты президент класса, а ходишь одетый, как бездомный.

— Кажется, на дырявые джинсы ты так не реагировал, — парировал Стив. Да, в свое время Тони, наоборот, уговаривал Стива выглядеть немного более неформально — им же не по девяносто лет, чтобы одеваться так, словно одежду им одолжил профессор Пим.

— Так дело не только в этом, — Тони почти не выдержал и повысил голос. — Ты вот что забыл у бунтарей? Не ходишь на занятия и, чуть что, рвешься носы разбивать.

И тут Стив засмеялся, громко и очень заразительно. Его согнуло, и он, чтобы устоять на месте, схватился за Тони.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что из всех людей в Академии именно ты будешь переживать за мой моральный облик, — Стив успокоился, но все еще широко улыбался. — Спасибо, Тони, ты настоящий друг.

Тони хотел ему ответить, даже рот открыл, но тут его накрыло возмущение — черт возьми, кажется, Стив Роджерс совершенно не воспринимал всерьез его слова.

— То есть, тебя все устраивает? — спросил он.

— Тони, я не собираюсь превращаться в задиру, — Стив вдруг посмотрел на Тони так, что стало ясно — былой правильный Роджерс никуда не подевался, он все еще находился где-то внутри. — Тебе не стоит переживать.

Тони подумал, что ну не сможет он спокойно все это воспринимать. Только он привык к правильно-стабильному Стиву Роджерсу, а тут такой сюрприз. Тони даже и не подозревал, что в Стиве было все это.

— Считай это экспериментом, — вдруг сказал Стив. — Ты же любишь эксперименты?

Тони кивнул. 

— Пока ношу бороду, буду относиться ко многим правилам проще, — Стив подмигнул. — Нарушать их я, между прочим, у тебя научился.

Тони хотел ему возразить, но не нашел подходящих слов. Ему вдруг на ум пришло, что этот новый Стив с бородой, который ведет себя гораздо свободнее и более раскрепощен… черт возьми, Тони это заводило.

Он сам не понял, как, но репульсоры на ботинках включились на долю секунды — это хватило чтобы податься вперед, прямо на Стива, и поцеловать его. Обнять руками за шею, прильнуть всем телом и чуть не уронить и себя, и его.

Когда у Тони наконец-то хватило самообладания, чтобы отлипнуть от Стива, он, кажется, физически не мог посмотреть тому в глаза. Чувствовал себя так, словно был одного цвета со своей курткой, и все еще ощущал, как его щекочет борода Стива.

— Знал бы я, что на тебя так подействует, — Стив взял его за руку — Тони все еще не мог преодолеть смущение и кое-как сдерживался от того, чтобы сигануть к звездам. — Давно бы бороду отрастил.  



End file.
